Draw Your Blade, Hold Your Breath, Trust in Love
by abrainiac
Summary: I looked the giant, dreaded beast in the eye, and I drew a final, rattling breath. The monster opened its gaping mouth to reveal the black chasm within. I shifted the blade slightly in my hand, leaned forward, and charged. Rated for... language? Idk!


(A/N): This... well, this story was a bitch! It was literally the hardest story I wrote over my break. It will be a multi-chaptered fic (no idea as of how long), but updates will be pretty random (kind of like a couple of other stories that I really_ should_ be updating). Hope you like it, because I love it. Oh, and I _purposely_ did not give you a specific time period, because I'm terrible at writing dialogue to sound like it's in a different time period. Just know that it's near the end of the Dark Ages in Medieval Times.

It's a pretty _special_ story. As in, I have no idea where it came from, but it's was a hell of a lot of fun (and a lot of work, as I've mentioned) to write! I hope that you like the story, and review on it to encourage me to write faster! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Yo, Homie G... why you sayin' I own Glee? You playin', foo? You serious, man? Nah; I'm just kidding (I couldn't be gangsta if I tried). I really don't own Glee, though.

_

* * *

My sweaty hands gripped the handle of the sword shakily. I felt the cold metal slip and slide over my palm. I could feel myself shivering in anticipation, nervousness, and mostly** fear**. I took a deep breath, feeling the metal plate over my torso constrict my expanding chest._

_I looked the giant, dreaded beast in the eye, and I drew a final, rattling breath. The monster opened its gaping mouth to reveal the black chasm within. I shifted the blade slightly in my hand, leaned forward, and charged._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

I heard the excited murmurings of the new gossip humming around me, and I flinched at the angry buzz of the exchanged words. My head pounded, still rejecting the words that had just been spewed at me. The world started spinning around me, and I was pretty sure that I was going to pass out. I looked around, searching for some sort of comfort in the small crowd around me.

"I have to _what_?" I asked incredulously, hoping that I'd somehow misheard.

"Well, Porcelain, I don't _think_ that I stuttered, but I'll repeat myself, because all of that moisturizer has probably gone to your head," Queen Sylvester said, crossing her arms over her chest in a very un-ladylike gesture. "You have to fight – and kill – a dragon," she spoke slowly, as though addressing a two-year-old.

"But… but… why me?" I asked desperately. Why couldn't anyone else kill a dragon? I was a weakling! I had _just_ become a page. Why couldn't they send someone who was finishing up as a squire? Or – better yet – why not just send a _trained knight_?

"Trust me, Lady, I wouldn't be sending you if I didn't have to," she sighed, dropping her arms. "I would _much _rather be sending one of my best knights out there to kill that horrible beast," she began pacing. "But, unfortunately, I'm stuck with you…"

"Is this because all of the knights are off protecting the Carmel Kingdom?" I asked quietly, cursing those in that far-off Kingdom. "Because, if it is, why not just send Sir Finn – he _is_ next in line to be dubbed; he's the perfect choice!"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, he _would_ be the best choice, but you're the _only_ one," she emphasized. My mouth just dropped open. She sighed deeply, then put a hand on my shoulder. "Porcelain, I'm not one to go all touchy-feely-weepy-crybaby. But, maybe we should talk somewhere else; somewhere without all of these _vultures_ watching," she motioned to all of the people around.

Some looked offended, stomping away angrily, but most just shambled off, looking bored.

"Wait," I said quickly when Sue started walking away. "I request the presence of Squire Blaine, in addition to myself," I said shyly. She looked at me calculatingly for a moment, then nodded.

"Blaine!" I called at the retreating figure of the curly-haired boy. He turned around quickly at the sound of his name. His look of apprehension turned into a pleased smile upon seeing that it was I who had called him.

"Kurt!" He said warmly, walking towards me slightly. "What do you need?" He asked more softly as he got closer.

I drew in a shaky breath, and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I know that you have to fight a…" he didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence. "Well… just know that I'm here for you, okay?" He said concernedly.

I smiled sadly at him, putting a hand over his. "I know you are; you always are," He grinned at me, looking around to see who was watching. Upon noticing that most people were still milling about, he looked back to me, shaking his head a little. "Blaine, I was wondering if you might be there for me now, and come with me to talk to Queen Sylvester privately?"

I looked at him hopefully, and just grinned and nodded. I let my hand fall, smiling at him, relieved. He patted me once more on the shoulder.

"Lead the way, good sir!" He said to me pompously. I rolled my eyes, but began walking after Queen Sylvester.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked him nervously, watching Queen Sue's retreating figure.

"I don't know," his forehead creased in distaste. "But I don't like it. I mean, why would she have _you_ fighting a God-forsaken _dragon_?" He asked incredulously.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh… I mean… no offense or anything," He mumbled quietly, flushing.

I rolled my eyes again, shoving his shoulder lightly. "Why do I put up with you, again?" I asked teasingly. A sudden shadow was cast over me, and I looked up to see that we were nearing the grand castle.

"Because you love me," he shrugged simply, and I blushed. "And…" he looked around. We had now entered the beautiful castle, and there was not a soul in sight – save for Queen Sue, walking far ahead of us. "I'm absolutely _wonderful_ in bed," he whispered lowly, winking.

I gasped at his daring in a semi-public setting. He just smirked at me, and pressed a light peck to my lips. I quickly pushed away, looking around frantically to check if anyone had witnessed the kiss.

"_Blaine_," I said sharply. "Not here! Anyone could have seen! Do you know what they would _do_ to us?" I asked desperately. He just rolled his eyes, obviously not taking me seriously. "On second thought, what they would do is probably better than what the dragon will do to me…" I looked at Sue's heels as she climbed the staircase in front of us.

"Actually, let's go and kiss in front of everyone. Right now!" I joked half-heartedly, sighing at my horrid fate.

"Not that I have a problem with kissing you," he said, pushing his lips against mine once again, pulling back quickly with a wink. "Kissing you and _much_ more," he grinned at my tomato-red face. "But I think that we shouldn't count our chick before they hatch. Perhaps you will defeat the dragon!" he said enthusiastically.

I just shook my head at his naivety.

"Porcelain, Hobbit! In here, now!" Queen Sue called suddenly, gesturing into an empty study; most likely hers. When we had settled in on one side of the mahogany desk, she sat on the other. Leaning forward, she put her elbows on the desk, touching her fingers together, and eyeing us over them.

"Now, I know you're wondering why you're here," we both nodded at her words. "Unfortunately for you, I'm going to postpone an explanation for a minute; I have something to say to you two first."

We shared a nervous look. When we turned back to face Queen Sylvester, she had a small smirk on her lips.

"What might that be, your Majesty?" Blaine asked politely and hesitantly. She snorted at the tone of his voice.

"Cut the crap, Hobbit. I know that you and Porcelain here are getting fruity in the bedroom," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms to view the reaction to her words.

Blaine's mouth gaped open, and he looked at me with panic in his eyes. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, then turned to face Queen Sue again. I managed to stutter out a few words.

"I-I have n-no idea what you're t-t-talking about, your Highness," I muttered, then hung my head, expecting the worst.

"Don't lie to your ruler," she sniffed, but she sounded more amused than anything. I looked up, shocked at her nonchalance. She just sneered at my expression. "And give me more, credit, Porcelain; I'm _Queen_ Sue Sylvester! You think I'd have trouble discovering a few sinners like you?"

"If I may ask," I started slowly, looking her in the eyes. "How did you find out?"

"I have my own two lesbian lovers – Santana and Brittany – listen at every door in the kingdom at some point or another," she shrugged again.

I turned to look at Blaine again, wanting to see his reaction. He was staring at Sue; shock still the prominent emotion on his face. He stayed silent for a few moments, then put his hand on my leg comfortingly.

"Queen Sylvester…" Blaine started, and Queen Slyvester focused in on him. "I know that it's not my place, but I would like to request – and beg, if I have to – for you not to execute Kurt. Being in love with someone is no reason to send them off to fight a dragon, knowing full well that they can't!"

"Can it, Anderson," Queen Sue said sharply, and Blaine shut his mouth quickly. "I, personally, completely support what you two are up to behind closed doors. You're defying the law, breaking out of the norm, doing _whatever you want_ to the extreme…" she trailed off, looking out of the window. She snapped her head back to look at us. "You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester!"

Blaine and I just eyed her wearily; not sure how to respond to that statement.

"Anyway, I'm just warning you to make it a _little_ less obvious; I'm surprised you're not both swinging by now…" she scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I guess you are more like me than I thought; I never got caught either."

Blaine turned to me, looking alarmed. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"This is just sort of how she talks," I informed him. My mother had been very good friends with Queen Sue (back when she'd just been Princess Sue), and I'd grown up with the woman as a sort of distant aunt.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"With all due respect, my Queen," Blaine started formally. "I would very much like to know as to why Kurt has to fight a dragon," he said politely, but I could tell that it was _not_ a request; it was a demand. He had put on his game face, and I could tell that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay, Hobbit; you've given me no reason not to trust you, so I will inform you both," I could see Blaine visibly relax with the promise of information. "And, the reason is…"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**(A/N): So... how was that? Anyway, I couldn't decide if I wanted her to be Queen Sue, Queen Sylvester, or Queen Sue Sylvester, so I just kind of used them interchangeably. Hope that you're not too ticked at me for that cliff hanger! I really didn't want to, but I haven't worked out all of the details, yet, so... you get this!

Reviews = faster writing. I swear to Gaga, that is the whole truth!

As always, I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoyed this failure attempt at a Medieval Fic! =D *Lesser-Than Three*


End file.
